Dans sa bulle
by RocheIIe17
Summary: Le monde selon Shaun Murphy
1. Chapter 1

Les personnes autistes ne souffrent pas seulement d'un déficit de communication rendant les interactions sociales au mieux, compliquées, au pire inexistantes. Ils ont également des troubles sensoriels qui font qu'ils appréhendent le monde qui les entoure de manière particulière.

Ils entendent, voient, perçoivent les choses différemment des personnes dites neurotypiques. Chez ces derniers, les informations sensorielles sont traitées par le système nerveux central qui les classe, les hiérarchise et les analyse sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Les autistes, eux, ont du mal à traiter ces mêmes informations au quotidien. Ils peuvent être soit hypersensibles soit hyposensibles à une stimulation, extérieure ou interne. Ainsi, un environnement trop agressif ou un changement, même infime, dans leurs habitudes peut rapidement devenir anxiogène voire douloureux pour eux.

Pour gérer ce que les spécialistes appellent ces surcharges sensorielles et se calmer, les autistes développent différentes stratégies. Certains ont un « objet autistique » auquel ils s'accrochent pour se rassurer, d'autres effectuent des gestes stéréotypés et répétitifs. Mais dans certains cas, submergés par leurs émotions, les autistes peuvent faire un black out, n'arrivant plus à gérer le flot d'informations et de sensations qui les submerge et les agresse.

Shaun Murphy n'échappe pas à la règle. Malgré son intelligence hors du commun, sa mémoire photographique et ses compétences professionnelles indéniables, sa perception du monde et des autres est tellement atypique que ses réactions sont à la fois déstabilisantes et touchantes. Non seulement il a des difficultés à interagir avec autrui, ayant beaucoup du mal à décrypter l'implicite dans la parole (ironie, sarcasme) comme dans les gestes (de violence comme d'affection), mais son absence de filtre fait de lui un personnage d'une honnêteté désarmante.

Voici donc mon postulat de départ, écrire 5 petites histoires qui essaient de montrer la perception du monde à travers les 5 sens de Shaun Murphy. Le titre fait référence à la fameuse bulle dans laquelle semble se trouver les autistes; bulle qui les isole mais qui les protège également.

Ce sujet me touche personnellement et je salue la qualité de cette série qui retranscrit de manière remarquable les difficultés des autistes à vivre dans un monde qui n'est pas fait pour eux. La performance de Freddie Highmore est également bluffante et brillante. Même si les troubles autistiques sont atypiques, c'est-à-dire qu'ils varient d'un individu à l'autre, il a su rendre son personnage troublant de réalisme et terriblement touchant.


	2. L'amour est aveugle, il faut le toucher

_Le titre de ce chapitre est un proverbe portugais._

 _J'ai décidé de commencer par le toucher, avec la difficulté pour les autistes d'appréhender leur corps ou l'espace. Ils ont une hypersensibilité tactile rendant les contacts compliqués. Évidemment, la situation peut varier d'une personne à l'autre ou même dans le temps, mais il est aussi difficile pour des parents de ne pas pouvoir faire un câlin à leur enfant qu'il est difficile pour un autiste d'en recevoir un.  
_

 _Ceci n'est évidemment qu'une interprétation personnelle._

 _Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Planté au milieu d'un couloir de l'hôpital Bonnaventure de San José, Shaun Murphy semblait absorbé dans la contemplation de l'intérieur d'une des chambres de l'unité pédiatrique. Il observait une jeune femme assise sur un fauteuil inconfortable qui veillait depuis de longues heures déjà sur son bébé de dix mois. Le nourrisson, qui dormait paisiblement dans un petit lit blanc à barreaux, était maintenant tiré d'affaire, mais sa mère portait toujours les stigmates de ses nuits blanches et de son inquiétude passées.

La présence du jeune interne n'était donc plus nécessaire, les infirmières pouvant désormais très bien contrôler ses constantes. Pourtant le jeune homme hésitait. Il se balançait légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre tout en triturant nerveusement ses doigts, indifférent à l'agitation ambiante. Son regard balayait l'intérieur de la chambre mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper. Même si ses yeux bleus ne fixaient aucun point précis, paraissant glisser d'un objet à un autre sans jamais s'arrêter, l'homme aurait pu faire un inventaire précis de tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Car son cerveau enregistrait tout : du bip régulier du monitoring à la respiration profonde de l'enfant en passant par la montagne de peluches qui avaient envahi le petit lit.

-Shaun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté au milieu du couloir ? Demanda Claire Brown en se postant à côté de son collègue.

Durant de longues secondes, Murphy garda le silence, pressant ses mains l'une contre l'autre tout en regardant en l'air. Quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait pas entendu la question mais Claire avait l'habitude. Elle travaillait avec lui depuis quelques mois et s'était habituée à son comportement atypique : son regard fuyant, son grand corps mince qui ne tenait pas en place, ses tics nerveux, ses silences comme s'il ignorait ses questions puis ses réponses, soient décalées, soient trop franches, ou tout simplement hors-sujet. Cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait fini par l'apprécier, en tant que collègue et en tant qu'ami. Elle espérait seulement que ce sentiment soit réciproque car elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à percer la carapace du jeune autiste et doutait même d'y parvenir un jour.

Puis soudain, alors qu'elle commençait à ne plus y croire, la réponse arriva, prenant la jeune femme de court.

-Est-ce que les remerciements font partis de mon travail ?

Perplexe, Claire observa longuement le profil juvénile de son interlocuteur avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux deux occupants de la chambre qui semblaient absorber toute son attention. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes, choisissant soigneusement ses mots, avant de répondre :

-Pas nécessairement non, mais ils sont toujours bienvenus.

Shaun parut méditer sa réponse avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Est-ce qu'ils aident les patients à aller mieux ?

Son regard bleu glissa sur le visage de la jeune femme sans réellement s'y arrêter avant de fixer un point au plafond derrière elle.

-Ils leur permettent de montrer leur gratitude et leur reconnaissance à la personne qui les a aidés. C'est aussi important pour celui qui les donne que pour celui qui les reçoit, répondit la jeune métisse avec un sourire attendri.

Le visage de Murphy s'illumina alors qu'il expliquait de sa voix cristalline et légèrement chantante :

-Le docteur Glassman m'a dit de recueillir les fleurs quand je le méritais.

Claire ne put retenir un petit rire.

-Il a raison, Shaun. Tu as sauvé cet enfant. Tu es un héros pour sa mère. Tu le mérites amplement !

Sur ce, elle lui fit signe d'entrer. Murphy sembla hésiter puis hocha la tête. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la chambre, inspira profondément avant de finalement se décider à entrer. Il s'avança lentement tout en pressant un peu plus fort ses mains l'une contre l'autre, vaguement rassuré par la présence de Claire dans son dos.

Et ce qu'il redoutait arriva.

Dès qu'il eut passé l'encadrement de la porte, la mère de famille, comme mue par un sixième sens, tourna la tête en sa direction. Instantanément, son visage s'illumina, faisant disparaître comme par magie toutes traces d'angoisse et de fatigue. D'un bond, elle se leva de son fauteuil et dirigea à grandes enjambées vers son sauveur. A mesure qu'elle approchait, les yeux brillants de larmes et un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres, le jeune homme sentit ses bonnes résolutions fondre comme neige au soleil.

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf, Shaun Murphy se retrouva dans les bras de la mère de famille qui pleurait de joie dans le creux de son épaule.

-Oh, merci infiniment, Docteur Murphy !

Immédiatement, Shaun se raidit, déstabilisé par cette brutale intrusion dans son espace vital. Son corps lui hurlait de fuir cette étreinte dont il ne comprenait pas bien le but. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une forme de remerciements, mais en y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait fait que son travail en détectant quelques heures auparavant les symptômes caractéristiques d'une endocardite infectieuse.

En effet, quelques heures auparavant, Madame Richardson avait amené en consultation le très jeune Ethan pour une banale sinusite qui persistait depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Mais à l'auscultation, Shaun avait repéré un important souffle au cœur dont les parents ignoraient l'existence ainsi qu'une fièvre assez élevée. A la palpation, il avait remarqué une rate un peu trop volumineuse pour un bébé de dix mois. Aucun doute possible, le cœur du nourrisson était gravement malade, restait maintenant à savoir quel germe était responsable de l'infection de l'endocarde, cette fine enveloppe interne du cœur.

Après avoir effectué un prélèvement, le jeune homme avait personnellement amené la coupelle au laboratoire situé dans l'aile opposée de l'hôpital afin de s'assurer de son traitement en urgence. Comme d'habitude, les laborantins s'étaient montrés d'une efficacité redoutable puisqu'en moins de deux heures, la bactérie avait été identifiée, permettant à Murphy de commencer un traitement antibiotique adapté dans la foulée. Ethan avait favorablement réagi puisqu'en quelques heures seulement, son état général s'était amélioré de façon spectaculaire. Bien sûr, il était satisfait du résultat et plutôt fier de lui mais il n'avait fait que son travail...

Et le voilà maintenant, entouré par des bras chaleureux, pressé contre le cœur d'une mère soulagée, ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire de ses mains qui pendaient de chaque côté de son corps tendu à l'extrême. Raide comme un piquet, Shaun ne savait pas trop comment réagir à cette démonstration de reconnaissance aussi envahissante que déstabilisante pour lui.

Pourquoi tout le monde se sentait-il obligé d'étreindre ? D'enlacer ? De câliner ? D'embrasser ? Ou plus généralement de toucher ? Shaun ne comprenait pas ces marques d'affection qui le dépassaient et qu'il associait plus à une invasion brutale de son espace vital, à la limite de l'agression plutôt à un remerciement.

Attention, toucher les gens ne le dérangeait pas, tant que cela répondait à un but précis. Ausculter, palper, manipuler un membre à la recherche d'une anomalie, tous les gestes purement professionnels ne lui posaient aucun problème. En revanche, les contacts physiques n'obéissant à aucun but précis, répondant à un besoin impulsif, spontané et irrationnel d'affection ou de colère le dépassaient complètement, à tel point qu'il ne savait pas les gérer.

Bien sûr, avec le temps, grâce aux conseils avisés de son mentor le docteur glassman, il avait appris à contenir son anxiété. Mais alors que l'étreinte de Madame Richardson s'éternisait, il sentait l'angoisse monter en lui comme une lame de fond, puissante et incontrôlable. Cette boule qui nouait son ventre depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre, grossissait inexorablement jusqu'à venir serrer sa gorge et l'étouffer. La panique commençait à s'emparer de lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra et son cœur s'emballa. Sa vue se troubla et les sons qui lui parvenaient, semblaient étouffés, comme venus d'outre-tombe. Il avait chaud. Ses mains étaient moites et il pouvait sentir des gouttes de sueurs perler sur ses tempes et couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait l'impression que les murs de la chambre se rapprochaient inexorablement comme pour mieux le piéger.

Alors qu'il commençait à perdre pied, il renoua de manière instinctive avec des gestes d'autostimulation. Il plongea la main dans la poche de sa blouse blanche à la recherche de la seule chose qui pouvait l'apaiser. Rapidement ses doigts fins de chirurgien trouvèrent le plastique froid du scalpel factice que son frère Steve lui avait offert lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il le saisit délicatement entre le pouce et l'index et le caressa doucement. Comme par magie, son angoisse s'atténua peu à peu.

Finalement, au bout d'une éternité pour le jeune interne mais pas plus de quelques secondes en réalité, il sentit l'étreinte se desserrer. Il en profita pour faire un pas en arrière afin de restaurer une distance respectable entre lui et la mère de famille.

Madame Richardson essuya ses larmes du revers de la main avant d'afficher un sourire timide en réalisant la gêne du jeune homme qui triturait nerveusement son jouet tout en fixant le plafond. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle réalisa la présence de Claire brown juste derrière Murphy. Elle la salua d'un petit signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur le chirurgien.

-Je vous remercie tellement. Sans vous, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé, murmura-t-elle la voix chargée d'émotions.

Quelle question stupide.

-Il serait mort, répondit Shaun avec un sourire désarmant en rebondissant en cadence sur ses talons.

Soudain, l'ambiance changea radicalement. Le visage de la mère de famille se décomposa tandis que ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau de larmes. Heureusement, Claire intervint pour dédramatiser les paroles d'une honnêteté maladroite de son collègue.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Ethan ira très bien si vous suivez les précautions d'usage, intervint la jeune métisse avec un sourire gêné avant d'attraper Murphy par le bras pour l'entraîner hors de la chambre.

Madame Richardson retrouva son sourire. Elle remercia une nouvelle fois les deux jeunes gens avant de retourner au chevet de son fils qui commençait à s'agiter dans son lit, sans doute tiraillé par la faim.

Une fois dans le couloir, le jeune homme se dégagea prestement de cette nouvelle étreinte forcée et commença à remonter le couloir en direction du bureau des internes. Claire essaya de suivre le rythme imposé par les grandes foulées de son ami.

-Shaun, tu ne dois pas dire ce genre de chose à une mère dont le bébé vient de frôler la mort.

-Ce n'est pas ma réponse qui était inappropriée mais sa question.

Claire laissa échapper un soupir avant d'expliquer ce qui était une évidence pour les gens ne souffrant pas d'autisme.

-Peut-être…Mais tu dois être plus…délicat, plus rassurant, moins...honnête.

Shaun s'arrêta brutalement.

-Dois-je mentir ? Parce que je ne sais pas mentir.

-Pas forcément. Tu dois éviter de décrire une réalité trop brutale et rester évasif, expliqua Brown en essayant de capter le regard bleu du jeune homme sans toutefois y parvenir.

-Je vois.

Mais soudain, les bips des deux internes sonnèrent, leur signifiant que le docteur Melendez avait besoin d'eux pour une urgence. Le visage de Shaun s'illumina instantanément alors qu'il reprenait sa course avec une vitesse stupéfiante vers le bureau de son supérieur, suivi de prés par Claire qui se demandait toujours ce que Murphy _voyait_ réellement…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mais la journée ne se termina pas aussi bien qu'elle avait commencé. L'urgence était en réalité une péritonite prise en charge trop tardivement. Malgré tous leurs efforts, l'équipe de Melendez n'avait pu sauver le patient qui n'avait pas su, ou voulu, voir les signes avant-coureurs. L'homme était décédé sur la table d'opération d'une septicémie qui avait entraîné une défaillance de tous ses organes les uns après les autres.

Ce fut donc très tard dans la soirée et avec un sentiment plutôt mitigé que Shaun rentra chez lui. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il commença à remonter le corridor qui menait à son appartement mais s'arrêta devant la porte affichant le numéro trente-quatre. Il tritura nerveusement les bretelles de son sac à dos avant de se décider à frapper quelques petits coups cadencés comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques temps, un nouveau rituel s'ajoutant à tous les autres…

Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit sur sa voisine, Léa qui semblait se détendre après sa journée de travail à en juger par sa tenue plutôt décontractée ainsi qu'à la musique qui s'échappait de son appartement.

-Eh, Shaun ! Ça va ?

-J'ai sauvé une vie aujourd'hui, articula lentement le jeune homme en laissant son regard s'attarder quelques instants sur le visage souriant de la jeune femme avant dériver.

-C'est formidable, je suis contente pour toi !

Voilà ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Contrairement aux autres personnes de son entourage qui étaient mal à l'aise en sa présence et déstabilisées par ses remarques un peu décalées, Léa, elle, ne s'en formalisait pas. Bien au contraire, elle appréciait sa franchise et son honnêteté. Elle l'aimait tel qu'il était.

Et il était bien avec elle. Il avait confiance en elle. Aussi, il ressentit le besoin impérieux de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Mais j'ai perdu un autre patient. Il est venu trop tard aux urgences et nous n'avons pas pu le sauver.

Le visage de Léa se décomposa.

-Oh, Shaun…

Elle fit un pas vers lui puis se ravisa. Elle leva les yeux et essaya de capter le regard du jeune homme mais il restait désespérément fixé sur un point derrière elle. Alors, avec une douceur infinie pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise, elle prit le visage de Murphy entre ses mains et le força doucement à baisser la tête.

-Shaun…Est-ce que ça va ?

Pendant un bref instant, les yeux bleus de l'interne croisèrent ceux de Léa.

-Je vais bien, c'est mon patient qui est mort, pas moi, répondit-il à la manière d'un automate en détournant rapidement le regard.

Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Que cherchait-il en lui disant cela ?

Shaun ne le comprit que lorsqu'il se retrouva dans les bras de Léa, enveloppé dans sa chaleur réconfortante, ses cheveux bruns lui chatouillant le menton. Cette étreinte était totalement différente de celle qu'il avait subie quelques heures auparavant. Pas d'angoisse oppressante, pas de boule dans la gorge, pas de murs qui l'étouffaient.

Au contraire, il était bien. Apaisé. Heureux. A cet instant, il comprit le besoin de toucher, d'enlacer, de câliner. C'était ce qu'il était venu chercher en frappant à la porte de Léa.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément le parfum de la jeune femme. Ses bras, comme mus par leur propre volonté, se refermèrent autour d'elle comme pour mieux savourer le bonheur simple de l'instant et la proximité sécurisante d'une personne aimée.


	3. Les souvenirs sont de belles chansons

_C'est parti pour le deuxième sens: l'ouïe._

 _Les autistes souffrent souvent d'hypersensibilité auditive. Ils ont une perception atypique des sons. Leurs oreilles peuvent agir comme un microphone qui amplifie les sons jusqu'à la douleur. Ils se bouchent d'ailleurs parfois les oreilles pour atténuer le stress sonore. Ils discernent parfois mal la voix humaine des sons ambiants ce qui rend la poursuite d'une conversation compliquée._

 _Nous avons d'ailleurs vu à plusieurs reprises Shaun Murphy sursauter à un bruit ou connaitre un stress extrême quand quelqu'un crie (pas forcément contre lui d'ailleurs). En outre, il affirme ne pas aimer la musique (alors qu'il semble aimer le karaoké...même s'il n'a pas le sens du rythme et chante plutôt faux lol)_

 _Le titre fait allusion à une réplique d'Aaron Glassman dans l'épisode 4 de la saison 2 "les souvenirs sont comme de belles chansons, on s'en souvent tout le temps"._

 _So..._

 _Bang, Bang, Let's go!_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Un calme tout à fait anormal régnait dans le vestiaire de l'hôpital Saint Bonaventure de San José. Plongés dans leurs pensées, les cinq internes du docteur Melendez s'habillaient en silence après une garde des plus mouvementées.

Au milieu de ses collègues mais toujours un peu à part, Shaun Murphy rangeait ses affaires dans son casier comme il opérait, avec des gestes lents, précis et minutieux. Il était soulagé de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui après une garde qui s'était prolongée bien au-delà des trente-six heures réglementaires. Cette journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante comme en témoignaient le désordre de ses cheveux bruns et les cernes sous ses yeux. Il était épuisé et se demandait d'ailleurs s'il était bien légal, et surtout, bien sûr d'assurer une astreinte aussi longue, même au vue de l'événement exceptionnel qui venait de frapper la région. Il se promit de faire des recherches sur le sujet et d'en toucher deux mots à Andrews le cas échéant.

Mais pour l'heure, il ne pensait qu'à une chose: dormir. Il anticipait mentalement les différentes étapes qui l'amèneront jusqu'à son lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il devait se presser s'il voulait réussir à prendre le prochain bus, celui de 22h43. Après dix minutes de trajet, il descendrait à son arrêt habituel et marcherait encore cinq minutes avant d'arriver au pied de son immeuble. Il traverserait le vestibule avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur qui le mènerait en vingt-deux secondes au troisième étage. Il remontrait le corridor mais ralentirait le pas devant la porte de l'appartement trente-quatre. Après une légère hésitation, il frapperait, même s'il savait que personne ne répondrait…

Léa n'y habitait plus…

En repensant à la jeune femme, son cœur se serra. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce souvenir lui était à la fois agréable et douloureux, un peu comme un bleu à la cuisse sur lequel on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appuyer malgré la légère douleur que ce geste procurait. Cette comparaison n'était certes pas très appropriée mais c'était la seule qui lui venait à l'esprit. Elle était comme une contusion à son cœur, une balafre qui n'arrivait pas à guérir. Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur cette étrange mélancolie qu'il ressentait au souvenir de sa pétillante voisine, le claquement sec de la porte métallique d'un casier que l'on refermait le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête et vit Park, fin prêt, s'étirer de tout son long en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

-Je doute de pouvoir fermer l'œil après une telle journée. J'irai bien prendre un verre, histoire de me changer les idées, pas vous ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses collègues.

-Tu nous paies ta tournée ? Demanda Jared, les yeux brillants d'excitation malgré la fatigue.

-Tu rêves ! Chacun paie sa part ! Je ne peux pas compter sur ma fortune familiale, rétorqua l'asiatique en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

-Je ne me serais jamais douté que tu étais pingre, lança Reznick d'un ton condescendant en jetant un bref coup d'œil à son portable pour vérifier ses messages.

Park se contenta d'un petit rire avant d'enfiler son manteau.

Comme un spectateur étranger à la scène, Shaun écoutait avec curiosité les remarques potaches de ses collègues. Pour lui, cette conversation totalement anodine était dénuée de sens, mais il avait lu quelque part qu'après un stress intense, il était fréquent que les gens ressentent le besoin de faire retomber la pression. Sans doute ses collègues avaient-ils besoin de plaisanter autour d'un verre dans un bar bruyant et enfumé pour essayer d'évacuer les images traumatisantes de ces dernières heures.

Car en effet, depuis plusieurs jours déjà, un immense incendie ravageait la région de San Francisco. L'état d'urgence décrété par Jerry Brown, le gouverneur de l'état, avait permis de mobiliser 8 500 pompiers ainsi que la garde nationale pour contenir le brasier que les journalistes avaient surnommé Rocky Fire. Mais la veille, les choses avaient pris une tournure dramatique puisque des vents violents s'étaient subitement levés, poussant les flammes vers la petite bourgade de Santa Rosa. Surpris dans leur sommeil, les habitants n'avaient eu que quelques minutes pour prendre la fuite. Mais pour leur plus grand malheur, l'unique route s'était rapidement retrouvée saturée à cause d'un carambolage provoqué par la panique et des centaines de voitures s'étaient retrouvées prisonnières des flammes.

Alertés par les autorités de la tragédie en cours, tous les hôpitaux des environs s'étaient préparés à recevoir les victimes qui n'avaient pas tardé à affluer. Depuis le milieu de la nuit et jusqu'à tard dans la journée, le ballet des ambulances n'avait cessé, déversant dans les urgences rapidement débordées de l'hôpital Saint Bonaventure, des centaines de blessés souffrant de blessures traumatiques, de brûlures plus ou moins graves ou d'intoxications à cause des fumées.

Tous les médecins, confirmés comme internes, avaient été réquisitionnés pour faire face à l'afflux exceptionnel de patients. Durant de longues heures, l'équipe de Melendez avait enchaîné les interventions avant de recevoir l'autorisation de rentrer chez eux pour prendre un repos bien mérité. C'était donc épuisés mais fiers du travail dantesque réalisé que les cinq internes se préparaient à quitter l'hôpital.

Comme à son habitude, Murphy paraissait en dehors du groupe, s'appliquant à nouer les lacets de ses chaussures, sans prendre part à la conversation. Mais il n'en perdait pas une miette, analysant les remarques, les réactions et les gestes de ses collègues comme un anthropologue étudiant une lointaine tribu oubliée. Il aurait aimé pouvoir participer à ce bavardage futile mais il en était tout bonnement incapable. Il ne comprenait pas les blagues, les gentilles piques ni les sous-entendus. Il se gardait bien de toute intervention de peur de tomber à côté, comme les rares fois où il avait voulu faire de l'humour. A chaque fois, ses plaisanteries tombaient à plat…En revanche, sans véritablement savoir pourquoi, des phrases qu'il pensait tout à fait censées et sérieuses pouvaient provoquer l'hilarité générale ou une consternation que ses collègues ne prenaient même plus la peine de cacher. Non, il préférait garder le silence pour mieux étudier tous ces signaux sociaux qui, malgré son intelligence exceptionnelle, lui passaient littéralement au-dessus de la tête.

Alors que les rires allaient bon train, le jeune homme vérifia à nouveau sa montre. Il ne lui restait plus que sept minutes avant son bus. Reportant à plus tard l'étude anthropologique de ses collègues, il se redressa prestement, enfila sa veste puis ramassa son sac avant de le mettre sur son dos. Ainsi vêtu, il ressemblait plus à un lycéen qu'à un chirurgien. Il referma soigneusement la porte de son casier tout en étouffant un bâillement avant de s'éloigner puis se ravisa. Il avait failli oublier !

Lui, qui faisait des listes pour tout et qui s'appliquait à les suivre avec une rigueur obsessionnelle, avait failli quitter le vestiaire sans fermer son casier à clé ! C'est dire s'il était fatigué… Il se félicita intérieurement de ne pas avoir commis une erreur sur une table d'opération…

Mais rien d'étonnant à cela en réalité. Si cette nuit avait été éprouvante pour toute l'équipe, elle l'avait été de manière démultipliée pour lui. Car à la fatigue normale due à de longues heures de garde s'ajoutait la fatigue mentale liée à son autisme.

L'afflux continu de victimes, le bruit des charriots qui s'entrechoquaient tant les urgences étaient encombrées, les cris et les râles de douleurs, les bips réguliers et obsédants des monitorings, les chocs impromptus des défibrillateurs, les téléphones portables des blessés qui sonnaient dans le vide, bref toute cette incroyable cacophonie avait engendré chez Shaun un stress bien supérieur à celui des autres médecins. Son hypersensibilité sensorielle amplifiait tellement les stimuli que les sons, les images ou les odeurs lui étaient devenus quasiment insupportables.

En temps normal, dans ce genre de situation, deux solutions s'offraient à lui. Soit il se laissait envahir par ses émotions jusqu'au blackout inéluctable. Soit il se fermait aux sons et aux images trop douloureux pour lui et se réfugiait dans un monde autistique, ritualisé et stéréotypé. Mais il savait que ce comportement risquerait de le rendre inopérant comme chirurgien. Comment soigner les victimes s'il se coupait du monde ? Alors, il avait laissé les bruits lui parvenir sans filtre prenant le risque d'être débordé par ses émotions à tout moment. A plusieurs reprises d'ailleurs, il s'était senti submergé. Il avait alors lutté de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se frapper la tête avec ses mains tant la douleur lui était insupportable. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il avait réussi à retenir sa main qui n'était venue qu'ébouriffer ses cheveux comme le faisait si souvent son frère, Steve. Ce geste avait eu le mérite de l'apaiser suffisamment pour qu'il reprenne son travail comme si de rien n'était.

Car il avait parfaitement conscience des regards sur lui. Il se savait surveillé, ses gestes épiés et ses attitudes disséquées, en particulier par Melendez qui n'avait jamais caché son animosité à son égard, même si leur relation s'était globalement améliorée par la suite. Sans compter le docteur Andrews qui était venu leur prêter main forte au plus fort de la crise. Lors de son entretien annuel, le nouveau président de l'hôpital lui avait clairement fait comprendre que si ses compétences étaient indéniables, il devait faire de gros efforts dans sa relation à l'autre pour décrocher le poste de titulaire. Et pour couronner le tout, il ne bénéficiait plus de la protection bienveillante de Glassman dont la découverte récente d'une tumeur cérébrale l'avait momentanément éloigné de ses fonctions. Même s'il était plutôt content de voler maintenant de ses propres ailes, il devait bien avouer que la présence sécurisante de son mentor, lui manquait.

Durant ces interminables heures où tous ses sens avaient été sollicités au-delà du raisonnable, le jeune homme s'était concentré sur son travail dans l'unique objectif de sauver des vies. S'interdisant toute pause qui aurait risqué de lui faire prendre trop conscience de son environnement agité, il avait enchainé les interventions et les prouesses techniques dont lui seul était capable.

C'était donc fier de son travail mais exténué qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'hôpital Saint Bonaventure pour retrouver le calme sécurisant de son appartement. Sans un mot ni un regard pour ses collègues, il s'avança pour quitter le vestiaire. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser la main sur la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant un Neil Melendez qui, une fois n'était pas coutume, affichait un large sourire :

-Je vous félicite tous, vous avez fait du bon travail.

D'abord interdits par cette marque de gratitude inhabituelle de la part du chirurgien tellement avare en compliments, les internes la savourèrent comme il se doit en affichant des sourires qui illuminaient leurs visages fatigués. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises puisque Melendez enchaîna :

-Allez dépêchez-vous, je paie ma tournée.

Ravis de voir leurs vœux exaucés, les internes achevèrent rapidement de s'habiller. Remarquant que Shaun n'amorçait aucun geste, restant planter là, près de la porte, à fixer un point imaginaire sur le mur en face de lui, Claire s'approcha et demanda doucement:

-Tu viens boire un verre avec nous, Shaun ?

-Non merci, je n'ai pas soif, répondit aussitôt le jeune homme d'une voix légèrement chantante tout en agrippant fermement les sangles de son sac à dos.

Claire ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Tu sais, boire un verre avec des amis ne signifie pas spécialement se désaltérer. C'est surtout un prétexte pour passer du temps ensemble, se détendre, discuter.

Le jeune homme garda le silence, mais son cerveau, lui, fonctionnait à plein régime. Il ne savait pas faire cela : parler de la pluie et du beau temps autour d'un verre. Il en était tout bonnement incapable. Lorsqu'il devait s'adresser à quelqu'un, c'était toujours dans un but précis, pour servir une finalité bien définie. Son regard bleu se posa quelques millièmes de secondes sur le visage engageant de Claire avant de dériver vers le mur derrière elle.

-Je ne sais pas faire ça, répondit-il finalement avec une honnêteté désarmante.

Claire esquissa un sourire attendri avant de demander :

-Tu es sûr ? Ça serait sympa pourtant.

Si la jeune femme insistait tant, c'était qu'elle avait conscience des difficultés de Murphy à tisser des relations avec les autres. Elle voyait dans l'invitation de Melendez un moyen de l'aider. Mais la réponse du jeune homme la déçut, même si, au fond d'elle-même, elle entendait parfaitement ses arguments logiques, implacables, imparables… comme d'habitude.

-Non. Je n'aime pas les bars. La musique me fait mal aux oreilles, les gens parlent forts et la fumée de cigarette me pique les yeux. Je préfère rentrer chez moi et me reposer.

Claire ne se formalisa pas du refus du jeune homme. Elle avait appris à composer avec son absence de filtre. Elle devait même avouer que sa franchise, que certains pourraient facilement comparer à de l'impolitesse, était plutôt rafraîchissante dans ce milieu hyper compétitif qui pouvait facilement devenir étouffant. Et comment lui en vouloir alors qu'elle-même tombait de fatigue ? Elle hocha la tête et s'apprêta à quitter le vestiaire quand Morgan s'incrusta dans la conversation.

-Tu devrais pourtant y aller, glissa-t-elle perfidement.

Le sang de Claire ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se retourna vers la blonde et la regarda avec méfiance.

-Laisse-le, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix menaçante car elle savait d'expérience que chaque mot de la blonde était loin d'être innocent.

Elle ne serait d'ailleurs pas étonnée que Reznick, en digne héritière de Machiavel, ne cherche uniquement qu'à mettre Shaun en difficulté.

Morgan croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Nous savons toi comme moi que le point faible de Murphy est son incapacité à nouer des relations sociales.

-C'est inexact.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Shaun qui, malgré son indifférence affichée, avait écouté la conversation avec attention.

\- Je ne suis pas _incapable_ de nouer des relations avec les autres, c'est juste plus compliqué pour moi. Mais je progresse. J'arrive maintenant à serrer la main d'inconnu parfois.

Morgan lança à Claire un regard lourd de sens. Pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées, la métisse pouvait presque entendre un _tu vois_ sarcastique. La blonde se tourna vers Murphy et continua sur sa lancée:

-Je suis persuadée que durant ton entretien annuel, Andrews t'a demandé de faire des efforts pour t'intégrer et tisser des liens avec ton équipe et les patients.

-C'est exact, répondit le jeune homme, ne semblant pas réaliser qu'il s'agissait plus d'un reproche qu'un compliment.

A cette réponse, le sourire de Morgan s'élargit.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait profitable pour toi de sortir avec nous ? Melendez ne manquera pas de le signaler à Andrews et tu marqueras des points dans la course à la titularisation.

-Depuis quand tu penses au bien-être de Shaun ? Ironisa Brown en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

-Je ne cherche qu'à l'aider, répondit innocemment Morgan avant de quitter les vestiaires pour rejoindre Melendez, Jared et Park qui patientaient dans le couloir.

Loin d'être convaincue, Claire la regarda s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention vers Murphy dont le regard errait toujours de manière aléatoire dans la pièce sans jamais se poser. Toutefois, elle remarqua un changement subtil dans son attitude. Son corps se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière et ses mains étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre, comme s'il réfléchissait.

Et effectivement, Shaun réfléchissait. Il cherchait à savoir lequel des deux conseils il devait suivre. Morgan avait toujours été honnête avec lui et n'avait jamais caché son animosité. Ses remarques acerbes et parfois méchantes lui avaient souvent été bénéfiques pour mieux comprendre ses semblables. En revanche, Claire s'était toujours montrée attentionnée mais il se demandait aussi dans quelle mesure son attitude était peut être trop maternelle et un peu surprotectrice. Son long cadre mince se balançait légèrement au grès de ses hésitations et ses mains se pressaient l'une contre l'autre. Murphy, à la manière d'un scientifique, pesait le pour et le contre, évaluait les bénéfices et les risques d'une telle sortie.

Pour n'importe quelle autre personne, la question était d'une facilité enfantine mais pas pour Shaun. Pour lui, elle était d'une incroyable complexité. Les codes sociaux étaient un mystère aussi difficile à décrypter que le code Enigma…Mais il n'oubliait pas que ce code, utilisé par les Nazis durant la seconde guerre mondiale pour crypter leur message hautement sensible et réputé inviolable, avait pourtant été craqué par Alan Turing…D'ailleurs bons nombres d'historiens s'accordaient à dire que ce mathématicien britannique souffrait sans doute d'autisme asperger. Bien sur, il n'avait jamais été diagnostiqué puisque les travaux d'Hans Asperger n'avaient été publiés qu'en 1944 et reconnus par la communauté scientifique encore bien plus tard, mais Turing en présentait tous les symptômes : rigidité, obsession, difficulté à communiquer… Cet exemple était la preuve éclatante que rien n'était impossible et Murphy ne désespérait pas un jour de mieux comprendre le mystère des relations humaines.

-D'accord, déclara-t-il finalement au bout de quelques secondes de réflexions avant de quitter le vestiaire sous le regard étonné de Brown.

Il ne fallut que dix minutes au groupe pour rejoindre le Crowleys, un bar situé à quelques mètres de l'hôpital où titulaires et internes avaient l'habitude de se détendre après leur garde. Le troquet offrait l'avantage, en plus d'être tout proche, de rester ouvert sans discontinuer, permettant ainsi à tout le personnel soignant, mais également à d'autres clients plus ordinaires, de pouvoir décompresser sans souci.

Alors que le groupe marchait tranquillement sur le trottoir étonnement encombré pour une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, les conversations allaient bon train. Tenant fermement les lanières de son sac à dos, Murphy suivait sans un mot, légèrement en retrait, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Sous son apparence détachée voire un peu rêveuse, le jeune homme était anxieux. Lui qui pensait quelques minutes plus tôt retrouver le calme de son appartement, s'apprêtait à passer la fin de la soirée dans ce qui était sans doute l'un des lieux les plus anxiogènes pour lui.

Car dès que Neil Melendez ouvrit la porte battante du bar, une musique assourdissante s'échappa, faisant grimper en flèche l'anxiété du jeune homme. Instinctivement, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, serrant les lanières de son sac à dos tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent. Claire le sentit. Elle retint la porte pour le laisser passer et lui glissa au passage:

-Ça va ?

Mais Murphy, comme souvent, ne répondit pas. Comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, il passa devant son amie et entra dans cet endroit considéré comme le temple du bon temps et de la détente pour le commun des mortels mais qui ressemblait plutôt à l'antre de la folie pour lui.

Car le bar était bondé. Quoi de plus normal à cette heure, mais le jeune interne n'était pas à l'aise dans la foule, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'inconnus. Pourtant, l'endroit paraissait charmant. La décoration, un peu désuète, rappelait celle d'un vieux pub irlandais avec des banquettes en cuir pourpres usées, une épaisse moquette vert bouteille et un immense zinc doré où les amateurs de bières attendaient leur pinte. Des serveurs, les bras chargés de commandes, zigzaguaient entre les tables ou montaient à l'étage où se trouvait le restaurant. L'ambiance était bon enfant. Le ronronnement ininterrompu des conversations était parfois ponctué de grands éclats de rire alors que quelques personnes, verres d'alcool à la maison, se trémoussaient au centre de la salle au rythme d'une musique pop à la mode.

Melendez ôta sa veste et s'installa à une grande table située dans un coin de la salle.

-Bière pour tout le monde ?

Les internes acquiescèrent en riant avant de s'installer à leur tour. Le chirurgien interpella un serveur qui passait à proximité et passa la commande avant de reporter son attention sur ses internes. Le petit moment de gêne du début fut rapidement évacué une fois les consommations posées sur la table. Les conversations reprirent alors de plus belle. Chacun savourait ce moment de détente comme il se doit et se laissait aller à un débriefing informel de ces dernières heures tout en glissant deux-trois plaisanteries impolitiquement correctes sur certains cas.

Assis à l'extrémité de la banquette en cuir, à côté de Claire et en face de Morgan, Shaun restait silencieux. Tout sans exception le mettait au supplice. Dans ce lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas, il n'avait plus de repère et ses yeux, en perpétuel mouvement, scannaient l'endroit pour mieux le comprendre et se rassurer. Parfois, il croisait le regard d'un ou d'une inconnue qui le dévisageait. Que voulait-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et ne cherchait même plus à savoir. Il avait dépassé le stade où il faisait des efforts pour comprendre son prochain. A l'heure actuelle, il cherchait simplement à échapper à la douleur insupportable qui lui vrillait les tympans. Son système auditif fonctionnait comme un amplificateur. La musique tonitruante obligeait les clients à parler très fort, les éclats de rire impromptus, le cliquetis des couverts et des verres qui s'entrechoquaient lui blessaient les oreilles comme la fraise d'un dentiste qui frappait un nerf.

A travers cette cacophonie, il perçut vaguement qu'on l'interpelait. Il releva la tête.

-Tu ne bois pas ta bière ? répéta Morgan qui, tout en participant à la conversation, surveillait du coin de l'œil les réactions de son collègue.

Après quelques secondes de flottement où le jeune autiste essayait de comprendre le sens de la question, il secoua la tête en signe de négation tout en expliquant d'une voix hésitante :

-L'alcool me fait vomir.

Passée la surprise, Reznick afficha un sourire sardonique. Elle semblait se délecter du malaise évident du jeune homme. D'aucun ne pouvait ignorer les petites gouttelettes de sueurs qui mouillaient ses boucles brunes et la rougeur inhabituelle de ses pommettes. Ses yeux bleus, plus vitreux et brillants que d'ordinaire, ne cessaient de balayer la pièce, ne se posant sur aucun point fixe. Elle nota également l'accélération de sa respiration et les pulsations erratique de son pouls visibles dans son cou dévoilé par sa chemise dont le premier bouton n'avait pas été fermé. Ses lèvres, entrouvertes, semblaient à la recherche d'oxygène. Elle en était sûre, la crise n'était pas loin…Crise que Melendez ne manquerait de rapporter à Andrews…

Alerté, Claire se tourna vers Shaun. Instantanément, elle remarqua les signaux alarmants chez son voisin.

-Shaun ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Non.

Il n'allait pas bien.

Pas bien du tout.

La surcharge.

Voilà l'étrange mal dont souffrait Shaun Murphy. Depuis de longues minutes, un véritable déluge de sons s'abattait sur lui le faisant souffrir le martyre. Son cœur s'affolait, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et ses mains, crispées sur ses cuisses, étaient moites et tremblaient. Sa vision se troubla et les couleurs pâlirent comme si une brume remplissait le bar. C'était comme si sa douleur aux oreilles, proche de la torture, lui faisait progressivement perdre tous ses autres sens. Au supplice, le jeune homme ressentit le besoin irrépressible de couvrir ses oreilles de ses mains pour se protéger.

-Shaun ? Répéta la métisse en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras, rajoutant sans le savoir une nouvelle source de stress.

Murphy tressaillit et se leva d'un bond comme s'il venait d'être brûlé. Les conversations autour de la table cessèrent brusquement et tous les regards convergèrent vers le jeune interne. Trempé de sueur, haletant et les yeux hagards, il vacilla légèrement avant de se retenir à la table puis annonça :

-Je dois partir.

Et sans même attendre une réponse - d'ailleurs il s'agissait plus d'une information que d'une question - le jeune homme saisit sa veste et son sac à dos puis s'élança ou plutôt courut vers la sortie sous les regards interloqués de ses collègues.

Une fois dehors, Shaun se sentit un peu mieux. Même si le trottoir était encombré de passants et de fêtards, il n'avait plus à supporter le vacarme et la douleur retomba à son grand soulagement. Il inspira profondément et offrit son visage au vent frais. Un frisson lui fit prendre conscience que, dans sa fuite, il n'avait pas enfilé son manteau. Avec des gestes hésitants, il s'habilla rapidement et enfila son sac à dos. Il tourna ensuite la tête à droite puis à gauche mais ne reconnut pas l'endroit.

Son cœur s'emballa et la panique le gagna à nouveau. Il avait toujours eu du mal à s'orienter. Pour ne pas se perdre, ses trajets étaient réglés comme une partition de musique et tout changement dans ses habitudes le déstabilisait. Heureusement, il aperçut au loin la silhouette majestueuse de l'hôpital Saint Bonaventure.

Rassuré, Murphy se dirigea vers son arrêt de bus habituel situé juste devant l'entrée de l'hôpital à quelques centaines de mètres. Une fois arrivé, il s'assit et posa son sac à ses pieds. Après quelques minutes d'attente, seul et au calme, il se sentit mieux. Il se pencha et farfouilla dans la poche de devant. Il en sortit des écouteurs qu'il brancha à son portable. Il les plaça à ses oreilles et fit défiler sa playlist. Il sélectionna une piste et aussitôt, une musique plutôt rock envahit les écouteurs.

 _Bang, bang, Let's go_

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par cette musique qui aurait pu, dans un premier temps, paraître trop agressive, trop anxiogène pour un autiste.

Mais pas du tout.

Car l'hypersensibilité auditive avait un avantage. C'était de pouvoir se délecter d'un son ou d'une musique jusqu'à l'apaisement voire la transe. Dans son petit appartement, le bruit régulier de l'eau s'échappant à intervalle régulier de son robinet de cuisine en aurait stressé plus d'un à la manière d'une torture chinoise mais pas Shaun. Ce son familier lui rappelait Casper, son village du Wyoming. Ce rythme obsédant avait le même pouvoir rassurant que son scalpel en plastique car il le ramenait à un passé heureux. Et de la même manière que son jouet ou le filet d'eau de son évier de cuisine, cette musique l'apaisait car elle lui rappelait un souvenir cher.

 _I'm feeling the days, feeling the days now own me._

Léa.

C'était la chanson qu'ils écoutaient dans la Grand Torino lors de leur road trip. Contrairement à lui qui rattachait les souvenirs à des odeurs, Léa les associait à des chansons. Quoi de plus normal pour une femme qui écoutait la musique tellement fort qu'il devait porter des bouchons d'oreilles pour dormir... Quoi qu'il en soit, son amie avait décrété que ce titre de Lewis Del Mar, _14 Faces_ _,_ serait le leur et depuis qu'elle avait déménagé pour Hershey, il l'écoutait presque quotidiennement. Même s'il souffrait de l'absence de la jeune femme, il savourait ce souvenir où il s'était senti libre et aimé pour ce qu'il était.

 _I'm feeling the days, feeling the days now own me_

Enveloppé dans sa bulle musicale, Shaun était bien.

Juste bien.


End file.
